1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a cellular rubber having a closed cell structure which is particularly suitable for use as a material for cosmetic puffs. The invention also relates to cellular rubbers made by the above method and cosmetic puffs made of the cellular rubbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic puffs which have been conventionally employed are those which are made of cellular rubbers which are obtained from rubber latex and have an open-cell structure, and sponge rubbers having a closed cell structure.
These known puffs have, respectively, disadvantages which follow. With the puffs made from latex, a liquid foundation is absorbed in the puff, enabling the hands to be readily contaminated with such a foundation. Alternatively, a solid foundation is likely to enter into the inside of the puff, rendering it difficult to wash the puff after its use. Another problem resides in that the puff is unlikely to dry to the inside thereof with the tendency of causing germs or bacteria to propagate therein, thus being unsanitary.
With the latter sponge rubber, the foams are so dense that slicking takes place at the time of makeup. In order to solve the slicking problem, it is usual to roughen the surface of the sponge rubber by after-treatments such as polishing to form a roughened surface 1 as shown in FIG. 2, in which reference numeral 2 indicates cells or foams. However, this presents the problem that the toughened surface becomes fragile.